


In the Tentative Peace

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey reflects on where she is in life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Tentative Peace

Lindsey sat at the edge of the wondrous city that bridged the two cultures of Earth. The aliens, dubbed Angels, had invited her and the other survivors of First Contact to live among them, or at least feel free to call it home when needed.

She came more often than anyone else. The language of their allies was not for human hearing, but one of their scientists had made a translator. The humans wore them whenever they came to visit… or at least she and her friends did. Some of those who had been at that momentous revelation did as well, but the scientists and politicians and military men who came often did not.

Lindsey served as the translator for these parties more often than not. She did not even mind being called an Alien Pet, as one dignitary had sneered.

She knew the truth. There was a serenity that all of their shared trials had brought to her and her friends. They had lived. They mourned the lives lost, and they worked to keep the peace.

Now, with her feet trailing in the sea, sitting on alien construction, Lindsey wondered if the world was truly going to make it. The Angels were still skeptical, but they did not want to use their awesome powers until they had a clear answer.

One, the same that had saved Bud, promised that they would give warning to Lindsey's people before any decision was implemented. It gave her comfort, even as she hoped her people could maintain their programs of deweaponizing the nukes and turning weapons research toward world solutions.

The peace currently building was being built under duress, but maybe, just maybe, the children growing up in that peace would prefer to keep it as their way of life freely.

She could hope.


End file.
